Bang the Doldrums
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Dean meets Darcy in the dingy bar, after a one night stand she becomes something he can't forget, but once he stumbles upon her in a hunt, he begins to realise how much he missed his little dark beauty...


**(A/N: So hey, I decided to edit this fic completely thinking it was better Darcy and Dean met in their own sort of habitat, but it's also my first fic that involves smut which I've never wrote before until now, so I hope it doesn't sound so bad, and if so please tell me how to make it sound better and I will try to do so to the best of my ability..so please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

She wasn't like anything he had ever seen before, especially not in a dingy back alley bar that he was a regular in. There was something comforting about the smell of cigarette smoke and stale beer that cleared his mind, it gave him a sense of calm and normality to his usually hectic life.

He watched as she walked around the pool table surrounded by drunken truckers who where willing to spend their hard earned money on a shot against her, he watched as the dollar bills on the side stacked up, she obliterated her every opponent with ease bringing a slight smirk to his lips.

He took a long gulp from the dark brown glass bottle that he had been clutching in his clammy hands for the past hour or so, too mesmerised by her to concentrate on drinking properly, he looked past the end of the bottle and absorbed her image as she leaned forward over the pool table to take her shot, from her long slender legs wrapped in tight fitting black leather jeans, to the even tighter Led Zeppelin cut off tee that grazed the soft curve of her hip and hugged her large bust, a small silver pentagram swung freely around her neck and rested comfortably on her ample breasts, he continued to follow her body upwards, stealing glances at her plump red lips, dark eye make up and contoured cheek bones, he stared for a few more seconds until she turned and locked her grey eyes on to his, fixing them with a fierce glare, before smirking slightly and turned away quickly with a flick of her long black glossy pony tail.

She narrowed her eyes attempting to make it look like she was concentrating as she fixed her focus on the ball in front of her, she smirked took the shot and stepped back unsurprised as the remaining black ball slipped almost magically in to the corner pocket. She could still feel his eyes burning in to her ass and could almost guarantee that he was licking his lips, she smiled to herself as she collected her winnings for the final foolish drunk who challenged her to a game that she had been raised playing, shoving the few crumpled dollar bills in to her pocket as she made her way over to the bar, taking long, sultry steps as she went, she purposely stood next to the guy who had been undressing her with his eyes only seconds before and silently enjoyed watching him squirm as she waited to be served.

Chewing the inside of his cheek and toying with the idea of talking to her he waited for a few seconds before deciding to speak to his fantasy woman, he watched her pick the frosty beer from the bar and take deep swigs, clear pleasure on her face, she glanced at him, giving him a luscious smile she leaned close to him.

"Just a cold one huh?"

She looked at him confused and smirked at him as he continued to speak,

"Want me to get that for you?"

He persisted with throwing her questioning glances until she responded, she fingered the neck of the bottle insistingly.

"Hmm, I think I'll just get it for myself love, but thank you," she told him sweetly before wrapping her hand around the neck and slowly bringing the cool beer to her lips, wrapping them around the mouth, and taking a gulp before setting the bottle back down again.

The man frowned at the rejection, but enjoyed the fact she had talked to him, and the fact that she was flirting with him, he wasn't sure how he should have taken her rejection when it came to this beauty.

"Don't you want to know my name before you reject me?" He asked her, she let out a small sigh, and he could smell nicotine upon her breath, and it added to her very sensation.

"Possibly, it all depends, how sweet does it sound?" She asked teasingly, and he smirked at her, tilting her chin up slightly and bringing his face close to hers.

"Dean," he whispered to her, and she smirked this time around, standing she began to walk away, leaving Dean staring at her with slight shock. Yet, he still looked after her as she began to walk away, but she turned to him once she was halfway across the bar, and beckoned to him from where she stood, in a need for him to follow.

Dean gulped down the rest of his beer, and coolly stood, following the mysterious girl out of the bar, she had slipped out the back entrance, to which Dean followed, normally he would have believed it to be a demon, but nothing was kicking in to make him suspicious.

The night air hit Dean as he exited the bar, a large brick wall of the building next door greeted him. He turned left, then right, just before he caught sight of the girl, he was pinned to the wall, and her beautiful face was inches from hers.

"So you know, I'm Darcy," she whispered, before crushing her lips to his, Dean was only caught off guard for a second, before he planted his hands on her curved hips, that ground lightly against him. Dean bit into Darcy's lower lips lightly before she broke a part from him, a coy smile on her beautiful face.

"Is that how you make friends?" He asked her smoothly, and she just smirked, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. She laughed softly at his words, and he felt shudders dance up his spine.

"Maybe, but I tend to go a bit more," she slid her hand down her chest slightly, tracing the buckle of his belt, "intimate," she finished lightly, Dean shifted against her and breathed in her scent, his mind racing with all he could do to her...

Xxx

Dean had Darcy in his arms, lifting her off the ground and pinning her up against the wall of his motel room, she let out a groan as Dean took hold of her wrists and pulled her arms up above her head, and tackled her lips with hers. He traced her lips, asking for entry, and she granted him, parting her red lips, she could feel as his tongue entered, and slowly began to fight for dominance with her own, Darcy's own stubbornness kicked in, and she began to fight back, her tongue messaging his, but he seemed more experienced winning.

Darcy let out a grown as Dean ground his hips against hers, feeling his erection brushing against her, she let out gasp into his opened mouth making him chuckle. She narrowed her eyes at him while her lips curved up, she felt Dean let go of her arms, and she clutched his shoulder's so she wouldn't fall, even though though Dean had her pressed tightly to the wall. She felt as Dean ghosted down to the hem of her t-shirt, and tugged it over her head. She shook out her hair as her chest rose and fell, Dean's apple coloured eyes glanced downwards, his eyes fixing on Darcy's breasts, which were pushed up slightly by the black laced bra.

With ease, he pulled her from the wall, Darcy giggled and squirmed slightly and Dean merely smirked, tossing her lightly onto the bed, she could feel her pony tail start to come loose, and he ran his fingers through the silky smooth darkness, his hands trailing from her hair, down her neck, and dancing over her shoulders. Darcy shouldered as she felt Dean's hands move to her back, and to the clip of her bra.

After a few moments of Dean attempting to tackle the clasp of the bra, he let out an aggravated breath.

"Here," Darcy whispered softly, as she arched her bra, and tucked her arms underneath her back, and twisted the clasp undone, realising the bra easily, Dean blinked in disbelief.

"When did you learn that?" He asked, shocked, and Darcy grinned as she tossed her bra somewhere in the room.

"It's a little thing all girls know," she purred, pulling him closer to her, and softly kissing his lips, sucking on the bottom lip tentatively. She felt as Dean moved his hand up her toned stomach, his fingertips brushing the bottom of her breast, Darcy let out a gasp, and arched her back towards his touch. Dean grinned as she let go of his lip and slid down slightly, spreading gentle butterfly kisses from her down to between her breasts. His lips moved to her right breast, making her moan as his soft lips encased her hardening nipple, his tongue swirling around the pink nub, she lout out a gasp, her hands moving to his brown hair, and her fingers tangled into his hair.

His hand moved to her right breast, messaging it roughly, his fingers digging into the soft skin making Darcy moan even more, she enjoyed the attention, and the roughness of it all, but she was sick of letting Dean take the dominant lead, waiting until Dean was giving her her full attention, and his lips had moved to her right nipple, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and turned him over onto his back, straddling him and smiling down.

"My turn, love," she whispered down to him, her lips inches from his own, and he could still smell that sweet scent of nicotine on her breath. She traced his jaw with kiss at first, trailing down his throat and finding his pulse, she began to have fun, sucking lightly at the flesh first and nipping it slightly with her teeth, she heard Dean groan beneath her as she began to pull off Dean's many layers. She tugged at his top revealing his muscled torso, and her eyes fixed on the black tattoo on his chest.

Dean watched as she traced it lightly with her index finger, Dean shuddered, but before he could say a single word, she was already tracing her tiny hands over his chest to his belt, she winked as she unbuckled the silver buckle, and tugged on the leather slip, releasing it and tossing it, with the rest of the clothing across the room.

Dean watched as the beauty he had grasped to known as Darcy, began to unfasten his jeans, and toyed with them, slowly tugging them off of him, so he was left in nothing but his boxer. Dean frowned slightly, as he looked down at her, and she glanced up, meeting his eyes.

"What?" She pouted, and he just looked down at her. Sitting up, he dragged her up to straddle his hips.

"I like those sweet trousers on you Princess, but don't you think it's a bit unfair that you have more clothes on than me?" He cooed, and she seemed to think about this for a moment before leaning back forward, pressing her breasts against his naked chest, and rubbing against his crotch slightly.

"Why don't you take them off then?" She purred, and he groaned as he nodded, tracing down her hips, and unzipping the trousers, pulling them off and allowing her to wriggle out of them. He trailed his hands up and down her legs, gracing just slightly over her black lacy panties.

His breath came out ragged as he toyed them off, leaving her completely naked, she shuddered as his callused hands ran over her slit and she let out a surprise moan as she stuck her nails into his shoulders. He grinned at the sound she made, and once again played the upper hand, flipping her back down onto the ground, feeling Darcy tug on his boxers, allowing his erection to burst free from the confidence of his boxers. He looked down at her as he rubbed her clit, watching as her back arched again, her nails digging into his back, and trailing downwards.

He entered quickly and swiftly, capturing Darcy's gasp in a kiss, and moaning as he rocked his hips back and forth into her tight folds, he felt her hands grasp his ass-checks, and dig her nails into them as he rocked, pulling him deeper into her.

"Mmmm, harder," she gasped out, and Dean seemed to comply, planting his hands on either side of her head and began to move harder and faster. Darcy began to both groan and moan as she felt Dean move faster and harder, throwing her head back. She tugged her lips closed to his, smelling his breath that reminded her of cherry pie and beer, but instead of pressing her lips to his, she purred almost beautifully to him.

"Want to know a secret?" She asked him slightly, and he moaned his assent for her to tell him her little secret, so she moved up, grunted as she did so, feeling the angle change, Dean buried his head into the crook of her neck, enjoying the new sensation.

"I'm a bit of a control freak," she breathed, and pulling him out of her and flipping him over, to which Dean happily let happen as she straddled him, watching as his cock entered her slowly. Darcy mewled in pleasure as she began to slowly bounce, her breasts bouncing up and down.

"Oh fuck," Dean groaned as grabbed hold of her hair and tugging on it. He watched as her breasts moved, her thigh muscles tightening as she took completely control of the situation. He could see the sweat glisten on her body as her lips parted, and her gentle rhythm becoming too teasing. He needed more, he needed release.

He took a tight hold of Darcy's hips, spreading up the rhythm to the point of it being lost, he slowly began to slow once he heard Darcy panting, unable to control herself any longer.

"Oh Jesus, fuck yes, just like – that!" She groaned out, Dean could feel her pulsing and tightening as she came, his name on her lips as she leaned into him, groaning as the shock waves that had built up inside her were finally realised.

Dean flipped her over onto her hands and knees, and she let out a small giggle of surprise as he entered her again, digging his fingers into her hips as he began to tug tightly, he forced her back and forth, grinding while inside her. He let out a groan and felt his own release, he pulled out and fell down beside her, turning to her side to look at her.

"Now that was-"

"Amazing," Darcy finished as she tugged the thin motel sheet over herself, hiding her naked breasts from view, but she still turned to her right, seeing the stunning view of in front of him. He picked up the silver pentagram necklace that had fallen between her breasts, and fingered it lightly as he replied.

"Hmm, you're very interesting, Darcy," he replied, and she curled up beside him, feeling now tiered by the whole new events of the moment. She hadn't realised how great sex was, forgetting about the sensation. He kissed her lightly, and she smiled.

"I think you're the best I've had," she told him easily, and Dean just smirked as he played with her hair.


End file.
